


The Sharmoota experience

by theotherdesanta



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Death, Deleted trikey mission, F/M, Fluff, Had to do it, Lester deserves some love, Loves the boat too much, M/M, Mike loves his boat, Multi, Romance, Trevor is still an asshole, not sorry, weird friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotherdesanta/pseuds/theotherdesanta
Summary: 16 months following ending C and everyone's plans to stay separate are obscured for the sake of their dying friend, Lester Crest. 
His personal files stolen by a foreign hacker and set to be handed to authorities, the trio have to work fast to retrieve the files from not only the criminals laptop but the printed documents kept within a safe which sit's behind a painting in a house owned by the hackers ex-wife.The mission calls for Michael and Trevor to play a happily married gay couple, assuming the identities known as Albert De Silvia and Simon Townsley, and pretend to be interested in buying the woman's house in order to scope the building and obtain the documents exposing their friend and his criminal activities.
The two friends are about to suffer a head-on collision with reality and their feelings for each other while Michael's home life suffers as he questions his sexuality, wondering just how long he can go as Trevor's hubby before the facade cracks...and things stop being make-believe. (Updated the summary cus it sucked)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I know what you're thinking, and do not worry because this will make sense the further we get into the story, this right here is simply the basis of how things come to be how they are and why the characters are at/doing X, Y and Z. 
> 
> Basically, with such little content to work with I've had to make some alterations to what we know about the mission itself and just wing it on a bunch of stuff and what we know would've been included if the mission had in fact been finished, so this is just going to be my take on the Shartmoota heist, however instead of a oneshot I've decided to make this a full-length story with chapters and chapters of asshattery, romance, friendship and good old fashioned trash dads! 
> 
> This page is just a starting point since I didn't want to just throw everybody into it blind. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and if there are any tips and such you can give, please do so and remember to like and comment.  
> \----
> 
> In a quick dose of different news: i am very very much at a crossroads in terms to my other content as Writer Dabbles: The trikey edition, is heading for a big update, however, I am stuck between two ideas at this present time.  
> I know, I know, why am I writing so much and then making new things?! BECAUSE MY BRAIN IS A GALAXY AND I CANNOT STEER THE DAMN SHIP TO JUST ONE PLANET! 
> 
> It's a problem, I've always had it, don't judge me because I judge myself everyday. 
> 
> Anyway: I am stuck between Two Trevor oriented ideas.
> 
> 1: Trevor is bedridden after getting his ass whooped at the gentlemen's club and Mike has to play nurse. 
> 
> 2: Trevor has a nasty hangover and Mike drags him to the grocery store to buy food where T gets himself into a multitude of trouble. 
> 
> Also, and I apologize for the rambling, I am thinking of starting a small series (Two or three pages at most) called "Daddy diaries" where Trevor and Michael have a baby and go through the ups and downs of being reformed criminals and parents. 
> 
> So give me your input on whether to write 1 or 2, and what you think of the small series. I know it's going to be a stretch trying to make them raising a baby together, canon, but Trevor freaking out because he has no idea how to be a dad is just too adorable to pass up. Also I may have been threatened with having my ass whooped by my life coach.  
> \----  
> Besides that, I just wanna end this note with I love you guys so much and hope you're as excited as I am because the Sharmoota mission is probably the one thing that has haunted my dreams other than ending B....still not over that. (Why'd you toss daddy off the tower, Frank? Why'd you go do that?)
> 
> K imma go now and sleep off these pain meds, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

“Demetris Zlokenivitch: Formally he served under the name Rossham Grinklestein, Most wanted for a series of hacking offences, information and security breaches in Russia. Recently he's found himself brought to heel by a group of left-wing politicians who've gone beyond their own limitations to see him dubbed innocent by a jury of corrupt, wealth thirsty vagabonds with no respect for the justice system or those afflicted in the chaos” 

Lester is much less steady on his feet these days, primarily he remains within a fraction of a distance to his wheelchair, accepting the diseases rampage throughout his body is ever present and will not cease until he is six feet under and his mangled carcass is being devoured beneath the warm L.S soil. 

If they are so kind as to give Lester a decent funeral, he reminds himself, understanding his place amongst the trio is lower than the abnormally large dog turd he tends to find in a brown bag left upon his doorstep every morning, the security camera's never functioning properly when the prankster makes themselves present. 

“Yeah but-” Trevor states casually “You got a number'a weeks to live, months tops. Times almost up. Why're your panties in a twist since the Intel this prick has, ain't gonna be worth shit it's printed on when you're gonna be busy playing root inspector?” 

Lester's fingers cling to his walking stick, flexing tightly on the handle in a vice which sees the blood pouring away from the knuckles, leaving them a ghostly white, meanwhile he struggles to inch his crumbling bones across the small office to his desk where a collection of photographs neither of his guests have seen before, hang on a long string stuck to his monitor using small pieces of tape. 

They don't question the origin nor the figures happily posing within the images, yet Franklin, also being a creature of sentimental habit, takes a wild guess at who they may be, staying quiet as he scans the smiling faces and sunny backdrops. 

“It's not me I'm worried about. And no, before you even let that thought wander into your thick heads, it's not you idiots either! Fact: I'd be happy to see you all buried with me, preferably alive! Appreciate the company although the more I contemplate such a notion, picturing you and Michael squabbling over who gets to sit on Lucifer's knee fills me with nothing but regret and a considerate amount of loathing for the poor life choice I would make in asking the bureau to put you two down for me!” 

Lester sighs, now being in close proximity to his workspace he abandons the cane and puts a firm, shaky hand on the wooden desk, grunting as his rear collides into the padded seat and offers a little less comfort than it had previously. 

He knows his clock is ticking, that death has a ticket stubbed with his name and is coming to collect. 

The cyber criminal is afraid of his inevitable passing, his mortality is a subject he still refuses to acknowledge yet at the same time welcomes as if it were an old friend. 

Lester is afraid of what's to come, but he knows it will be an incredibly amount less if he dies knowing his past is kept away from the prying eyes of David Norton and the American government. 

There are people involved, if not by the crimes he has committed, then simply by association, knowing him is as much a sentence as being a part of his bloodline, there are people...who don't deserve to have their lives shortened, extinguished, or controlled because of a lifestyle Lester chose to follow because of his insatiable desires and cruel tendencies. 

“I ask this of you gentlemen...not as a friend, but as someone you respect highly enough to honor his last wishes” Lester swivels the chair to face them, suddenly appearing thinner and perhaps more sickly than he has throughout their recent crime sprees together. 

Lester reclines back into his seat and stares at them patiently. 

“I need you to help me find the documents, destroy them, kill Rossham if you have to, just do not let them fall into the hands of someone like David Norton” 

“Yo, sure, Dawg. Mean, we've done this shit before, we can do it again. Rite T? Be no problem” Franklin nods. 

“What's in it for me?” Trevor says, straightening his posture and tucking both thumbs into his belt. 

“The knowledge you've sent a man to his grave with a clear conscious...and twelve million dollars” 

"Don't need money" The taller one replies, craning his neck a little, waiting for a better offer. 

"You can murder Rossham anyway you like. I won't ask questions. I'll even have a crew on standby to dispose of the whatever's left of him" 

"Won't be much. But sure, you have me at your service" Trevor bows politely, earning a chuckle from the two as he unfolds and reaches into his pocket to grab his cellphone. 

He turns to leave the room, punching in a few numbers as he slips through the door. 

"Hope he's serious about that, less to bury means less for the cops to find"

**Author's Note:**

> Minor update here: The Sharmoota experience is gonna be on hold for a tiny bit longer as my dog is having some health problems and we need to focus on the best course of action given his age and condition. I am very appreciative of the attention this fanfiction has gotten on the first installment and I hate to keep you all waiting. 
> 
> Hope to have the next chapter out, come next week. Love you guys, piece.


End file.
